A machine, such as an excavator, may be equipped with a bucket to perform operations at a work site. Such operations may include, for example, penetrating material in the ground or in a pile to prepare building sites, loading material into trucks or onto conveyors, making cuts through hillsides, and digging trenches. The level of performance achieved by an excavator operator using the excavator may depend, at least partially, on one or more parameters of the bucket. Using one bucket may provide a level of performance that significantly differs from the level achieved while performing similar operations using another bucket that has one or more different parameters.